


White Hyacinth

by Smols (NicoYuki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Not alot I am a wuss, Not as serious as it looks, Private Investigators, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoYuki/pseuds/Smols
Summary: Daichi is a private investigator who is down on his luck, having let one of his teams biggest targets get away. While mopping in his boyfriend's cafe, The Crow's Nest, him and his patner Iwaizumi get a case to investigate a stalker. However this case leads to something much bigger than a stalker.





	1. The Crow's Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had deleted this because of how many errors it had and I'm not gonna lie I left it to gather dust for so long. However it is fixed and I'm posting once again!!

It was a beautiful winter day, and Suga was busy cleaning the glass display at the front of his little cafe, The Crow's Nest. It had become quite popular since its opening two years ago. However it was empty of people at the moment aside from the silver haired man, three young employees, and his moping boyfriend, detective Sawamura Daichi. The taller dark haired man was sitting at one of the tables near the front windows, one hand under his chin supporting his head and the other absent mindingly stirring his drink. 

Suga let out a soft sigh. Daichi had been mopping all week since him and his partner Iwaizumi failed to catch a member of the notorious Shiratorizawa gang. It was a big blow to his boyfriend's ego, which was the reason he currently sat in the cafe looking out at the sky. It seemed nothing would push his precious boyfriend out of his depression, not even Suga's special rainbow shake (which was just a brightly colored vanilla milkshake). He had only know the taller man for a little over a year. Daichi had helped Suga catch a thief after the man snatched his wallet and ran. The detective had just been walking by when Suga had bumped into him and he decided to help after seeing the panicked look in the shorter man's eyes. After they had retrieved the wallet Daichi promptly ask for Suga's contact information, and two months later they finally went on a date. The rest was pretty much history. 

"Hey, Daichi?" Suga purred.

"Yes, babe?"

"You're making a scary face, hun. I love you and all, but if you keep glaring out the windows nobody will stop by." Suga whinned to the taller man, earning a giggle from some of the young employees. Smiling sweetly Suga approached his sad detective and wrapped his arms across those broad shoulders. It earned him a small peck on the cheek. In reply Suga rubbed his cheek against Daichi's, taking that moment to think briefly. 

"Yams, you have a grumpy boyfriend right? How do you cheer him up?" Suga sent the young freckled man tidying up the behind the counter a questioning look.

"I..I...umm..well Tsuki is kind of a...special case." The young freckled boy stuttered as he was suddenly called out to. His cute little stuttering earned him a few giggles from the two girls working on cleaning tables before to many people came to the cafe. His ears quickly turned red as he ducked his head muttering an apology. Suga sighed again. 

"Well there goes my only hope of good advice. I know I cant ask those two," Suga motioned his hand towards the two girls," they're pretty much the perfect couple!" That earned a smile from the slightly taller dark haired girl as it sent her shy girlfriend into a blushing mess. Kiyoko and Yachi were already dating when they started working for Suga. Kiyoko had wanted to work with Yachi on her first job, but the young couple had been turned done multiple times because of their relationship. Suga, obviously, had no problems with the pair and hired them instantly. Yamaguchi had joined The Crows Nest a few months after the two girls. It was a happy, comfortable, and safe place for the young adults. Suga had returned to his cozy position snuggled around Daichi's neck when two people walked in. The silver haired man knew who the pair was instantly without looking up just from the bickering. When he looked up his suspicions were proved correct when he saw the freak duo. 

"Hello, Kageyama and Hinata." Daichi greeted the two young men with a nod, earning the full attention of both. Kageyama was a serious raven haired man, only slightly taller than Suga. His sharp blue eyes never missed even the smallest of clues. While Hinata on the other hand was his total opposite. His small fiery haired companion was carefree and energetic. He was always bolting after suspicious looking people. The two would often clash, however that never effected their teamwork. Whenever the pair got a job they finished it with scary perfection. It was how the two became know as the "freak duo".

"Daichi-san, chief Ukai has a job for you and Iwaizumi. He said it was a nice and easy job to get you out of your funk!" Hinata explained happily. Kageyama hit the smiling boy on the head.

"Dumb-ass. You weren't supposed ro mention that!" Their bickering continued until Daichi got up and forcefully ended it. Honesty it amazed Suga how those two solved so many cases without killing each other.

"Where am I going to meet Iwaizumi?" Daichi asked, partly as distraction.

"To a bar called King's Castle!" Hinata chirped. Suga coughed trying to prevent a laugh, but failed miserably. His giggles earned some confused looks from the detectives near the door. 

"So, Iwaizumi is already there?" Suga asked when he had finally stopped giggling. 

"Yes, he is. Why Suga-san?" Kageyama asked curiously. To his relpy however Suga started to giggle even more. 

"Yama-chan, why is Suga laughing?" Hinata asked his friend behind the counter.

"Suga-san's roommate owns that bar, and...um..well he's kind of a flirt." Yamaguchi awkwardly supplied the young detective. Earning a snort from Suga.

"Thats one way to describe him, yes. However that's not why I'm laughing so hard. The reason is because when you were at my place and Iwaizumi came to get you Oikawa passed you guys and instantly fell for..." Suga could not finish his sentence he started laughing again.

"On that note I better run to the bar before my partner kills your roommate." Daichi gave Suga one last kiss before dragging the freak duo out of The Crow's Nest. Holding his hand to the cheek Daichi had kissed Suga let out a sigh.

"Be safe." He murmured to the back of the already disappearing figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I will try to post a chapter every week, most likely on Sundays. I was just to excited to wait to post the first chapter to wait until than though!


	2. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this story so far!!

The scene that Daichi saw as he entered the bar with the freak duo in tow was almost comical. His partner had the brunette behind the counter by the front of his shirt, while the man was simply winking with his tongue sticking out. Further away a tall blonde man was snickering at the two. Daichi watched them argue a little more, only intervening when Iwaizumi was ready to punch the brunette.

"Okay, Iwaizumi calm down!" Daichi said as he approached,"You're scaring the rookies." That wasn't an understatement, Hinata had taken up his usual hiding place behind Kageyama. He usually hid behind the closest tall person when something scared him, which happened to be his partner. While Kageyama on the other hand just stood there looking horrified.

"Sorry Dai. This idiot just pissed me off." Iwaizumi released the man.

" _Rude_ , Iwa-chan!" The man whinned. The three other detectives laughed at the cute nickname as it made the serious detective blush. That earned them the signature Iwaizumi glare. His glare was famous in the agency. 

"You must be Oikawa Toru. I'm glad to finally met you." Daichi walked forward and offered his hand. Oikawa took it with a surprisingly strong grip.

"And you must be the one and only Sawamura Daichi! You have no idea how long I have wanted to meet Mr. Refreshing's boyfriend!" Daichi laughed at the nickname Oikawa gave Suga. 

"Wait one minute. How do you know each other's name?" Iwaizumi asked confusion evident on his face.

"Sawamura is dating my roommate!" Oikawa chirped. "Honesty it's almost sickening how much Suga talks about you!" Daichi felt his ears warm at the thought of Suga talking about him to his roommate.

"Aw, is someone jealous." The other man behind the bar teased his boss.

"Shut up, Tsukishima! I still don't believe you have a boyfriend." Oikawa hissed at the tall blonde. It took a minute for Daichi and Hinata to register the words. Hinata, like most of the detectives Daichi worked with often hung out at Crow's Nest and as a result had befriended the young freckled man named Yamaguchi. Daichi while not being as close to the freckled man, was also friends with him.

"You're Yama-chan's boyfriend!" Hinata couldn't keep out the disbelief from his voice. Tsukishima simply clicked his tongue at the outburst. Oikawa's eyes widened at the news that his employee did in fact have a boyfriend. Daichi saw that this conversation was going to keep going no where if he didn't say something. 

"So, what caused you to place a job request?" Daichi asked, quickly interrupting Oikawa. That earned a quick pout from Oikawa who was getting prepared to tease Iwaizumi again. However he quickly recovered.

"Someone who comes here is being stalked. At least I think they are because every night there is a man who stands across the street in that alley over ther." Daichi followed where Oikawa pointed. Sure enough there was a shady alley. "I'm really worried because a lot of college students come here. And some of the younger students would be vulnerable if they drank to much." Daichi nodded along as Oikawa explained the problem.

"What if he is stalking you, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Aw~ Is Iwa-chan worried about me? Wait. Did you call me _Shitty_ kawa?! Why I never!" Oikawa grabbed his chest with one hand in mock horror while putting his other hand on his forehead. "I made sure if it was me or not. Just in case though I have someone to walk home with every night." He reassured Iwaizumi. Which earned him a grunt from the serious man. _Freaking tsundere_ , Daichi thought to himself. 

"Do you have any idea who this man is?" Hinata asked, his voice making Daichi jump a little. He was so focused on Oikawa and his partner he forgot the two had tagged along. Though judging from Hinata's fidgeting and Kageyama's intense stare they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Not a clue, Chibi-chan!" Oikawa leaned forward on the bar to peer at the small man. Kageyama covered his partner's mouth. Daichi took that moment of quiet muffled cursing to make a plan.

"So this man comes every night?" At Oikawa's nodde he continued, " so there is an extremely high chance he'll show up tonight as well. Lets have a stake out!" There was momentary pause.

"No offense, but you people stand out. A literal ball of sunshine, the actual picture of fear, macho-man, and dad." Tsukishima offered his two cents. Earning a few _unhappy looks_. He had a point, Daichi realized.

"Why not have a "date" with Suga?" Oikawa suggested, not even looking at the detectives anymore to caught up in picking at his finger nails. Daichi nearly shouting out how dumb that idea was, but after thinking about it a little it wasn't that dumb. He hated the thought of Suga in even the slightest of danger. Though he knew it could be the most dangerous job ever and Suga would be next to him in a heartbeat.

"Okay, lets do this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! I hope y'all enjoyed!


	3. Stake out

"Why am I stuck over here with stupid Oikawa." 

" _Rude_ , Iwa-chan! Lots of people would kill to spend time with me."

"Please, you'd have to pay them _shitty_ kawa."

"People pay me to make _baka_ yama stop being scary, but I'm not a miracle maker."

"Dumbass! If anything people offer money to me to shut you up. But Daichi says murder is wrong."

Daichi let out a sigh as he listened to the conversation over the ear piece. He was standing outside leaning on the wall outside of the bar waiting for Suga. Iwaizumi was inside being readied for his part of the job, disguised as a bartender for the night. The freak duo was held up in a surveillance van a block away, annoying the hell out of their technology nerds.

"Don't touch that Shouyo. It will-" The tired voice of Kenma, one of their best at surveillance, that came over the piece cut off by an electrical sound. He was a shy boy who barely opened up to any one other then his partner Kuro. He had a nack for noticing little details about suspects that would lead to arrests. His partner Kuro, who was currently laughing at Hinata for zapping himself, was anything but shy. He was a a tall and sexy man which had both genders falling for him with just a glance and he loved it. The two evened each other out beautifully.

Daichi listened to the exchange for a little longer before he continued to look for his date. The bar had gotten crowded since they had been in there earlier that day. Like Oikawa had said a lot of college students did come here and judging by the way some acted nearly half of them were probably drinking for the first time. The King's Castle was a fairly large bar and it was pretty full at the moment, finding out if that man was stalking one of the bar goers was going to be hard.

A soft tap on his shoulder ripped Daichi from his thoughts. He turned to see his boyfriend giggling at him for jumping. Suga was dressed in a black jacket (one he stole from Daichi's house), dark worn jeans, and his favorite light blue scarf, as for Daichi he was wearing a black and orange sweater with light blue jeans. A warm smile touched his boyfriend's lips as the detective apologized for not noticing his approach.

"It's a pretty night tonight, huh?"

"Yes, you are. I mean it is!" Daichi blushed as he fumbled for words. _Great job Daichi, and this isn't even involving the stalker_. At least no-one could hear me and Suga talking. He lead Suga in as he mentally scolded himself. 

"Mom has entered the building. _Finally._ " Kuro's voice whinned into Daichi's ear.

"Kuro, you're heavy stop leaning on me."

"Sorry, kitten."

Daichi and Suga sat in one of the few booths along the wall giving them a good view of the alleyway. Oikawa had told them before they left this morning that the man showed up at around nine every night. The man would stay different lengths each time so Oikawa never figured out who he was watching. It was almost the time for him to show up. _But would he?_

~☆~

No man showed up. Not even a stray cat moved in the alley. Hinata couldn't keep waiting and bailed with Kageyama after two hours. Kenma fell asleep soon afterwards, leaving a bored Kuro to talk with a love sick Bokuto on the phone _because why couldn't Akaaashiii see how much he loved him?_.Daichi and Suga sat in the booth longer then any human should. By the time King's Castle was closed the couple could no longer feel their legs.

"What the hell?! What happened to the stalker? Were you lying to us Crappykawa?" Iwaizumi held Oikawa by his shirt.

"Iwa-chan, I was being honest! I'm really worried that he didn't show! What if he killed someone?" Oikawa's eyes were round with concern. It looked like he was going to cry. Iwaizumi slowly let go of the man's shirt. Seeing the taller man shaking slightly he put his arms around him.

"The stalker might have seen us this morning and knew something was up. So calm down. Nobody is dead I promise." Iwaizumi's fingers made little shapes between Oikawa's shoulder blades as an attempt to calm the man. Oikawa however shot Suga a wink while wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck.

As Iwaizumi was murdering Oikawa, Tsukishima was texting his precious boyfriend asking for a ride since he was not needed to walk his boss home. It only took Yamaguchi five minutes to get there. Tsukishima muttered his farewells as the dark red car pulled up. Oikawa made a choked noise as he was still shocked Yamaguchi actually existed.

Daichi and Iwaizumi headed off to their agency's building a few minutes later. Suga and Oikawa had walked back home together. The two detectives were almost there when Daichi's phone rang out a cute little love song ringtone.

"Hey babe, what's-"

"Daichi!" Suga's quiet panicked voice cut him off. "The stalker is standing outside our apartment building with some other men."

"Hold on we'll be there!" Daichi practically grab Iwaizumi and started running in the direction of Suga's building. 

"Daichi, they're Shiritorizawa." Suga's breathless whisper stopped Daichi in his tracks before he started sprinting faster then before. _There was no way he would let those bastards touch Suga!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this out a day early! Hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
